diegen_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Karma
Karma (otherwise known Lyka) is an anti-hero in Diegen City. Personality ...Most people say I'm very quiet, moody. Stoic, silent, calm, all those things. I just don't show my emotions very well. I'm actually quite scared a lot, and sometimes I do cry, but you just don't see it. I'm generally quite alright, though I don't really talk much, and am straight to the point. I do like jokes, though, and would smile. Though most people would say that I'm not smiling, but instead, grinning evilly. I have a sense of justice, and believe everyone has a good side. But when karma strikes, I don't care about them and leave them for their punishment. Even heroes have a evil part in them. Power Description My power? Hmph. Just summoning spirits. I can summon spirits to aid me in battle. There are three different types. Fire, Earth, Water, Light. Fire spirits give me the ability to wield fire. Be it on my weapon or on my hand. Earth spirits are my golems, formed from the ground below me. Water spirits heal me, or give me the ability to swim deep below water and survive. Light spirits defend me, forming shields of solidified light around me. They also remove the locks on my body, allowing me to obtained and enhanced body, giving me more strength and better sensory abilities. I can switch spirits any time I want, though, most of the time, I stick to light spirits and then use my enhanced strength and agility to move around. Backstory Nothing much. I have always lived on the streets. No one took care of me, I was bullied and kicked around. I was thrown into the ghetto the moment I was 3, leaving me to fend for myself. It was a rough life, running and hiding from thugs all over the city. But I survived, learning to fight, to kill, to attack. Heroes had always been my inspiration, and I loved pretending that one day, I would be a hero too. And from my life, maybe get rescued too! Pfft. Yeah right. I was caught and attacked once. No one came to my rescue. I was screaming, kicking, fighting back, hoping desperately for a hero to run in a save me. To give me hope, like what I saw. Nope. I saw a hero run right past us, not giving a care. They ignored me and my predicament, completely. I had to run, to escape, to be hunted because of that. No one saved me. I was alone. That night I was caught again. Yeah, I was pretty sure I was going to die. Very badly. But then, out of nowhere, out came a villain. I knew it was a villain because he was so flashy, and announced his name. I had seen him on the large television. He killed the man who was hunting me down. I was sitting there, in my dirty clothes. I was afraid he would kill me. I was crying, frightened. But the villain took one look at me and went "Ugh, kids. Get out of my territory." and walked off. He spared me. Villains have good sides too, that was what I realized. Heroes, they had evil sides. They only thought of themselves, of the big things in front of them. They don't care about the other stuff, like alleyways. So I decided. I would show the world, that being a hero doesn't mean that they were all good. Sometimes, karma had to get back at them too. I was soon found and placed in an orphanage. Sure, they were nice, but kids bullied me for being the 'street kid'. I hated it. So I beat them up. And I was scolded. For defending myself. See how unfair this world is? I couldn't take it. I had to show the world, karma for not doing the right thing. Justice had to be shown. I donned the mask and the clothes, but for weapons, having some connections in the alleyway helped a lot. That was how Karma was born, biatch. Likes & Dislikes * + Training * + Meditating * + Nature * + Romanticism * - Bullies * - Thugs * - Arrogant idiots * - The DCHQ * - Villains and heroes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Anti-Hero Category:Schizune Weaver